Challenges
by HideousZippleback
Summary: You're stupid. You fail. You're weird. You're not perfect. But that's okay, I'm like that too. We laugh at the randomest things we do. A bunch of short little Rufflout fics that are from a 30-Day challenge on Tumblr. Dumping ground for all of my Rufflout fics that aren't long enough to be separate.
1. First Meeting

**Day One**: First Meeting

* * *

The warning horns signaling a dragon raid screamed through the air harshly as the young blond snuck outside of her house, quietly making sure her parents didn't find her. Once she was sure the coast was clear the braided Viking ran from her house giggling like a maniac as she observed the battle field of Vikings and dragons. Hey eyes zoomed in on her mother and father fighting back-to-back spear and axe flying as they cut into the legs of a huge Monstrous Nightmare.

"Yeah go mom! Go dad!" she cried out joyfully though she failed to notice the huge shadow fall over her. The little girl kept cheering her parents on until she heard an angry snarl from behind her back. Turning around she stared into the eyes of a Hideous Zippleback. The green dragon roared and snapped at her, but she managed to dodge out of the way in time but she felt her legs slip on something, blood most likely, and she crashed to the ground.

"Hey leave her alone!" a voice cried out and almost immediately after a small bludgeon hit the dragon on the face. The Zippleback whipped around, and lunged at the small black haired boy who froze up in shock and fear as the dragon neared him.

Just as the dragon reached the little kid, jaws sparking and filling with gas, the dragon stopped. Each head looked at each other, then with a quiet agreement took off large wings beating into the sky swiftly.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me back there. The name's Ruffnut," the blond girl said as she walked up to the still shocked boy, who was shaking ever so slightly.

The boy turned to Ruffnut and said in an innocently adorable way, "I'm Snotlout. And I'm going to be the best dragon hunter ever!"

Ruffnut smiled at his enthusiasm then with a quick yank on his arm, drug him towards her house. "Come on, I want you to meet my brother. He wants to be the best dragon hunter also."

Snotlout smiled at Ruffnut and for a second a weird thought shot through his mind. _Man she is cute._

* * *

_Going to try to update once a day._


	2. Training Together

**Day Two: **Training Together

**This is sort of an extended scene from the movie where the gang is training to fight dragons.**

* * *

"Today is all about teamwork. But you don't get to pick who you want to work with because I am assigning your partners," Gobber called out as he walked into the Kill Ring, the group of six teenagers following behind him closely.

"Oh great," Hiccup sighed as Gobber shoved him next to Tuffnut, who glanced at him questioningly. Gobber pushed Astrid and Fishlegs together and then Ruffnut and Snotlout.

Snotlout glanced over to where Astrid was and raised an eyebrow in a playful attempt at flirting, though she snarled in disgust at him. Sighing in annoyance he turned to his partner, shrugging lightly at her expression of fury.

"What Ruff?" Snotlout asked as Gobber walked away, slamming the gate to the Kill Ring behind him, and stepped up to one release levers to a dragon cage. Ruffnut looked at him and with an exaggerated eye roll watched the green Hideous Zippleback leap out of its cage, sparks flying from its left head.

Snotlout rolled sideways as one of the tail tips smacked towards him barely missing hitting him in the chest, but a cry of fear from his side caused him to whip around. "Ruffnut!" To his horror he realized that he had done what Gobber had always drilled into him. _Never leave a comrade behind. _Running towards the Zippleback which had cornered Ruffnut against the wall, its clouds of gas covering the view from the other teens in the ring.

The Zippleback raised it's foot up and with a vicious snarl slammed it towards Ruffnut, who covered her face with her arms fearfully. _Get it done with, please, _she thought when something smashed into her and sent her…rolling sideways?

Ruffnut looked upwards into the stunning ice-blue eyes of her training partner. "Thanks," she gasped out as Snotlout lifted her up to her feet.

"No problem Ruff. As Gobber always says 'never leave a man behind' or in your case women but you get the point," Snotlout joked, and then with a swift punch, hit her in the arm.

Wincing Ruffnut watched him walk over to Tuff striking up a chat instantly, and sighed. _He keeps saving me. Ugh I don't want to be saved._

* * *

_Finished it today so decided to post it today._


	3. Hanging Out

**Day Three:** Hanging Out

* * *

Ruffnut was getting so bored of standing around and listening to her father and the chief blab on about winter harvest, dragons, Hiccup, blah blah blah. Sighing exasperatedly, Ruffnut turned away and walked out the door of the chief's house. Ruffnut walked down the stairs of the chief's house kicking at a light amount of snow lying at the edge of the stone steps.

Ruffnut sighed miserably, _I wish Barf and Belch would come back_, she thought as she walked over to the empty dragon stable where her and her brother's dragon normally slept. _Stupid Snoggletog._

Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Ruff, it's ok. He's going to come back." Turning to see who was calling to her she was shocked to see Snotlout, shivering slightly, standing at the entrance of the stable.

"What do you want?" she asked grouchily. Snotlout looked at her and with a troubled sigh walked over to where she was standing. Snotlout put his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her down onto a bale of old straw lying at the edge of the stable.

"I came because I know how badly Barf and Belch leaving for Snoggletog is for you Ruff. I figured I could come comfort you since Tuff is out hunting right now," Snotlout admitted as he brushed a strand of his sopping wet hair out of his face.

Rufnut looked at him shock glowing in her eyes at Snotlout's caring words. "Uh…thanks Snotty." Ruffnut smiled at Snotlout and turned away from him, kicking at some light colored straw under her boot. Suddenly she felt Snotlout wrap his arms around her in a tight squeeze; she whipped her head around and stared in shock at the twenty-year-old hugged her closer to him.

"Uh, Snotty? What's wrong?" she asked as he put his head against her side, body shaking slightly as she heard quiet sobs coming from him.

"Hookfang left. He left without saying goodbye," Snotlout said sadly as he looked up at Ruffnut, eyes glistening with tears. _He's crying? He must really miss Hookfang, _Ruffnut thought as she watched Snotlout brush the tears away disgustedly.

"Snotlout it's ok to cry. I know how much Hookfang matters to you," Ruffnut said quietly, reassuringly punching him in the arm, which called for Snotlout to wince painfully.

Snotlout looked at her and smiled, "I didn't think I was going to come in here to have you comfort me instead of me comforting you." Snotlout laughed wryly as the irony of his and Ruffnut's talk seemed to set into his mind.

Snotlout suddenly punched Ruffnut in the arm, laughter bursting from his mouth as Ruffnut shoke her arm in an attempt to brush off the pain, then with the same force puched Snotlout in the arm.

"Come one. Let's go see if we can find someone to pester," Ruffnut said as she stood up walking away from Snotlout and back out into the light fall of snow.

Snotlout smiled as he shook his head at Ruffnut's swiftly disappearing form. _She really is amazing isn't she._

* * *

**Sheesh. This actually wasn't first intended to be sad. **

**Romy and Lakota, big heartfelt thank you for reviewing.**

**Oh and HTTYD is (C) to DreamWorks.**


	4. Rough-Housing

**Day Four: **Rough-Housing (or Ruff-housing if ya know what I mean)

**AKA the BSed chapter. Yep. I had no idea what to do with this prompt. Sue me.**

* * *

"Come one Snotlout! You're wimpier than my brother, and he can't fight for crap!" Ruffnut cackled as she dodged another punch from Snotlout.

Gritting his teeth angrily Snotlout lowered his fists, "I've had enough of this. I'm going back home." Snotlout stomped away from where he and Ruffnut had been sparring, molten anger burning in his stomach at his failure to beat Ruffnut in a punching match. _Dad would really be disappointed with me if he knew I lost to Ruffnut. Again. _

As Snotlout was leaving he heard Ruffnut call out to him, "Snotty, wait up." Looking back towards his friend he realized that he was being…well…cowardly by running from her. Ruffnut walked next to Snotlout, eyebrow raised mockingly as she said, "You're stronger than this Snot. Stop chickening out when you lose, instead use it as a way to learn to get better."

Snotlout stared at Ruffnut in shock. _She has a really good point there…I guess, _he thought as Ruffnut got into a fighting stance again.

"Come one Snot let's see how we can improve your skills," Ruffnut said as she prowled around Snotty, who slowly clenched his fist in preparation to fight. Ruffnut swung her fist aiming towards his right side, then suddenly with a sharp growl aimed towards his left, though Snotlout leapt to the right anticapting her sudden shift.

"Excellent Snotlout! Excellent!" Ruffnut gasped as Snotlout kneed her in the stomach. "Look at that. You improved, you anticipated my move. Come one let's continue."

The two continued like this until both were sweaty and tired, panting exhaustedly as they relaxed on an old wood bench.

You did a lot better than I thought you would Snotlout. Good job," Ruffnut admitted as she rubbed at her sore arms absentmindedly.

Snotlout sighed as she glanced at Ruffnut, a sudden mischevious thought sparking in the back of his mind as Ruffnut stood up to leave. Keely watching her movements he lunged at her, smashing into her and sending her rolling under him until she smashed him to the ground, an unusual smile playing on her face.

"Pinned ya again," she purred seductively as she brushed her fingers through his thick black hair playfully.

Snotlout smiled up at her and to Ruffnut's surprise kissed her on the cheek.

"Ah..." she stuttered, then quickly punched him in the jaw.

Snotlout rubbed at his sore jaw and glanced up at Ruff, a lovesick expression sparkling in his ice-blue eyes as Ruffnut looked down at him, indignation and happiness battling in her eyes.

"I love ya Ruff."

* * *

**Think Nala and Simba in their love scene for the last bit. Yea...it would make life easier.**


	5. Sneaking Out

**Day Five: **Sneaking Out

* * *

"'Night Ruff."

"Eh, night Tuff," Ruffnut yawned as she climbed into her bed, boredom prickling in her chest as she looked up at the wood-paneled ceiling of her house. She could hear her brother wriggling around on his bed, attempting to find a comfortable way to sleep, but she attempted to ignore it.

Ruffnut groaned moodily when she heard Tuffnut squeak something and then yelp in pain. Glancing towards her brother, who was hopping up and down on one of his feet she snarled, "Shut up, Tuff. I'm trying to get some sleep."

Tuffnut glanced at her, his eyes lowering miserably as he said, "Sorry sis...I accidently got a splinter in my foot that's all." Tuffnut stood up slowly, gritting his teeth as he put his stinging foot to the ground and walked towards their parent's room, hoping they would pull the splinter out for him.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, annoyed at her brother's typical annoying antics, and with a weary huff she slowly climbed out of her bed. Slinking towards the door, checking to make sure neither her parent's or brother came charging down the stairs, she slunk outside.

As she slunk away from her house she didn't notice someone else walking her way until she accidently bumped into them. "Watch it- Snotlout?" she asked incredulously as she stared at the short male, who was giving her an icy glare of annoyance.

"Yes Ruffnut, it's me," Snotlout said sarcastically, as Ruffnut looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry," she muttered to Snotlout, though he had seemed to brush it off because he shook his head nonchalantly at her apology.

"It's ok, Ruff. I forgive ya. Not that you really hurt me or anything, so it doesn't matter," he reassured as he tugged at her arm beckoningly. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Ruffnut shrugged as she followed him, figuring he was going to show off some dragon he found, which she wasn't too keen on wasting her time following him for. Ruffnut followed Snotlout for what felt like an hour until he stopped and turned around, pointing towards something.

Looking towards where Snotlout was pointing she was shocked to see a beautiful tree-laden cove, a tall waterfall falling into a large stream which eddied away from the cove though a large hole in a rock. _It's beautiful, _she thought as she followed Snotlout, who had beckoned her towards a different place a little farther away from the cove.

"Look Ruff, it's a swimming hole," Snotlout said as he clambered down some rocks to where a rock, flat and barren, was jutting just slightly over a deep hole filled with water.

Ruffnut glanced at Snotlout like he was crazy as she snapped, "But Vikings don't swim! We-"

Ruffnut's voice was ripped out of her when she felt Snotlout shove her, laughing hysterically as she fell into the deep cavern.

"I'm going to kill you Snotlout!" she screamed as she pobbed out of the water, which was surprisingly not as cold as she thought it would be. _It's not that bad,_ she mused as Snotlout smiled down at her, laughing raucously at her still shocked expression.

"I knew you would like it Ruff," he said as he clambered down the rocks to where she was pulling her dripping body out of the water and up onto some rocks to dry off. Ruffnut glared at him, and with a quick movement lunged at him and drug him into the water with her. _Serves him right, _she thought as he shot out of the water gasping in shock.

"Why would you do that?" he squeaked as he swam away from her and climbed out onto some dry rocks laying at the edge of the swimming hole. Ruffnut smiled mischievously as she watched Snotlout pick at his sopping wet bear-skinned cape, shooting her icy glares the whole time.

Ruffnut smiled as she climbed up onto the rock next to Snotlout and with a quiet sigh she said, "Thanks Snotlout. It really is beautiful here."

She sighed happily as she gazed into the starlit sky and leaned against Snotlout, who was shivering slightly from the cold. _Thank you so much Snotty._

* * *

**Thank you Lakota! I'm glad you like it so far!**


	6. Holding Hands

**Day Six: **Holding Hands

* * *

Snotlout tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance. _When is she coming? _ Snotlout sighed as he leaned against the wall of Ruffnut's house impatience sparking in his stomach as he waited for Ruffnut.

Just as Snotlout sighed and headed towards his house, having given up on Ruffnut coming out he heard a creaking sound from behind him. "Where do you think you are going my fine little fiend?" Ruffnut asked as she walked over to Snotlout, whose mouth fell open when he stare at her.

Glancing over Ruffnut, he stared at her hair which was dropped out of its usual braids and looped into long, beautiful curls over her shoulders.

"You look amazing Ruff…Truly amazing," Snotlout said as he blinked at Ruffnut dreamily.

Ruffnut shook her head bemusedly as she smacked Snotlout in the head. "Are you going to walk with me or not you little pest?" she asked as she waited for Snotlout, who was still staring at her dreamily.

Shaking his head embarrassedly Snotlout muttered "sorry" and looped his hands into hers hestitlly. Ruffnut looked at him, smiling at his adorably child-like nervousness and laced her fingers through his, latching them until they were immovable.

"It's going to be okay Snotlout. Really," Ruffnut assured as they walked towards the Great Hall hand in hand.

* * *

**Super short. Sorry.**


	7. Cuddling

**Day Six: **Cuddling

* * *

Ruffnut sighed exhaustedly as she looked up into the star-flecked sky, boredom causing her to pick at her braids. _This is so lame, _she thought as she rolled up onto her long legs and slowly stood up.

"Hey! Ruffnut!" a voice called out to her, and skidding to a stop beside her. Huffing slightly Snotlout smiled at her teasingly as he lifted an eyebrow nigh sarcastically at her.

Ruffnut sighed and rolled her eyes at Snotlout's now obnoxious flirting. "What do you want Snotlout?" she snapped as she turned away from Snotlout, for once not wanting to suffer from his annoying flirting.

"Oh nothing," he said slyly, and with a swift smash knocked her to the ground, arms wrapped around her body in a bear hug. Snotlout grinned as he squished Ruffnut under him, who was squeaking from the loss of breath.

"Hey…Snot…let…go," she wheezed pleadingly as she attempted o shove Snotlout off her. Snotlout obliged, standing up and brushing himself off sheepishly as Ruffnut gasped in air.

"Thanks," Ruffnut said as a thought crawled through her mind evilly. Ruffnut shook her head slightly, braids flipping onto her back as she seductively walked next to Snotlout. Brushing her fingers though his hair, an unusual smile playing on her face, she pushed herself against him, purring seductively as she wrapped her body around Snotlout, whose face was dropping in fear at her swift actions.

Shoving Snotlout to the ground Ruffnut whispered, with a hot, sexy tone to her voice, "You need to be more…_flexible._" Snotlout shied away from her touch as she pulled herself closer to him, seductively brushing her fingers along his face and with a swift movement Ruffnut shoved him to the ground, pressing him into the dirt roughly.

"You are mine," she snarled as she pulled Snotlout, who now was shaking in fear, closer to her body and hugged him to her body.

"Ruff. Please let me go," Snotlout pleaded as she cuddled up to him, happiness bubbling in her chest as he attempted to shove her away from him.

"No, no my little adorable idiot. You are not going anywhere," she whispered soothingly to Snotlout. Snotlout sighed and with a nearly unnoticeable roll of his eyes allowed Ruffnut to cuddle him, rubbing her face against his and slowly lowering her voice into his chest, sighing happily.

"I love you, Snotlout. No matter what."

Snotlout sighed disbelieving as he let Ruffnut lay her head i=on his chest and stare up into the midnight sky. _This is worth it, _he thoughtRuffnut curled closer to him, shivering slightly from the cold.


	8. Flying Together

**Day Eight:** Flying together

* * *

"OK guys, today we are going to see how you work with another dragon besides your own," Hiccup said as Toothless landed next to Hookfang on one of the sea stacks that bordered the island of Berk.

Ruffnut shook her head as she saw Snotlout watching her, his eyes sparling mischievously as he walked over to where she was standing next to Barf and Belch.

"Wanna ride with Hookfang and I?" he asked her with a smile. Snotlout watched as Ruffnut rolled her eyes at him disbelievingly.

"You didn't listen to the rules did you? We have to try _different _dragons so you are riding with me mister. On Belch." Ruffnut smiled at Snotlout as he groaned plaintively.

"Why? Ugh…fine. I'll try it," Snotlout snapped as Tuffnut's Zippleback lowered his head to Snotlout's height, teeth grinding impatiently as Snotlout raised an eyebrow at him. Snotlout turned, curious to see who would dare to ride Hookfang and was shocked to see Astrid climbing onto his dragon's neck. _Huh._

"Are you sure about this Ruff? What if he—you know—throws me off or something?" Snotlout asked as he clambered onto the Zippleback's neck, nerves spiking as the dragon raised it's head to it's full height.

Ruffnut snorted mockingly as Snotlout gripped the horns of the Zippleback harder, shaking fearfully as Barf and Belch spread out his wide wings and took off. Snotlout slowly released his strong grasp on Belch's horns as the dragon slowly flew through the rosy-hued clouds bordering the top of the island of Berk.

"It sure is beautiful here," Snotlout said as the dragon glided along, slowly beating his wings calmingly.

Ruffnut sighed happily as she laid her arms across Barf's head, who looked up at her and replied with a happy growl as she hugged him. "Thanks buddy," she whispered as she looked over to Snotlout who, despite his original misgiving's seemed to love riding Belch.

"Do you like it Snotty?" Ruffnut asked distracting Snotlout from his thoughts.

"Wha—oh yes. Belch sure is different from Hookfang, it's sort of refreshing really," Snotlout admitted slightly as Barf and Belch banked to the left, heading back towards the sea stack where the gang had agreed to meet after the training session.

Landing at the sea stack Ruffnut cast a quick glance around, noticing no other dragons or riders on the sea stack yet. "The others aren't back yet? I wonder why," she mused as she slid off Barf's neck and to the ground.

"Who knows. Most likely Fishlegs fell off Stormfly or something," Snotlout quipped moodily as he leapt off Belch's neck precariously.

Ruffnut turned to him, a slight hint of worry showing in her face as he stumbled backwards but was held up by Belch's foot.

"Thanks," Snotlout said groggily as he walked over to where Ruffnut was standing.

"So what now?" she asked as she looked at Snotlout.

Snotlout shrugged as he quietly replied, "Maybe we could go flying again. You know…together?"

Ruffnut flashed him a genuinely happy smile. "Sure."

Turning back towards the large green dragon, who seemed excited about flying again, the duo vaulted onto the necks of the dragon and with a triumphant roar the dragon took off.

* * *

**Having fun with this now. Though the next few might take a little bit of time to come out. Not sure.**


	9. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day Eighteen: **Wearing each other's clothes

* * *

"How can you stand wearing this all day," Ruffnut snapped as pulled at the bear-furred cape draped around her shoulders. With a disdainful sniff Ruffnut pulled on Snotlout's too large arm braces, which slid off her skinny arms instantly. Snorting angrily Ruffnut turned away from where Snotlout was watching her, barely holding in the laughter attempting escape his lip, and attempted to rip off the heavy fish-scale shirt that Snotlout had forced her to wear.

"It's not funny," she snapped as she turned away from and Snotlout and stomped off to her room. Ruffnut plopped down on her hard wood bed, wrapping her fingers around the immensely large shirt and slowly started pulling it off. She stopped when her hands brushed through the fluffy, _cuddly, _bear fur; looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she rubbed her face against the soothing fur. Ruffnut buried her nose into the fur, exhaling deeply into the fur as the surprisingly soft fur snuggled against her face. Ruffnut smiled when she smelled the lovely scent of her…_friend…_ and a sting of ash from the deep recess of the bear fur.

Ruffnut startled out of her dreamy state when she heard the door open. Looking over she smiled and Snotlout and hissed seductively, "I'm not giving it up, hotty. Or should I call you…_Hotlout?" _ Ruffnut raised an eyebrow smugly when she saw the apprehension in Snotlout's eyes.

"Please give me my stuff back Ruff," he pleaded as his voice deepened with embarrassment from standing in front of Ruff with nothing but a spare shirt, that had been lying around in her house, squeezed tightly over his muscled chest.

Ruffnut seemed to contemplate giving Snotlout his shirt back very, very slowly until Snotlout was almost begging her for his shirt back. Ruffnut sighed and slipped it off, handing the shirt back to Snotlout who fled the room instantly.

"Hey get back here Snotlout! You still have to try on my clothes!"

Ruffnut would later tell her brother that wearing Snotlout's shirt was the worst thing possible but secretly she would sneak any chance to snuggle against the fluffy bear fur even when Snotlout was wearing it; she also never admitted to Snotlout that she loved sneaking into his house in the middle of the night to cuddle his bear furred cape as close to her body as possible.

* * *

**Sorry readers but I am slowing down on ALL of my HTTYD stuff because I am actually pretty bored of it right now and I have gone to a different fandom for now, Pacific Rim. **

**Complain all you want but I'm moving on for awhile and now my stories are going to update really slowly. And you may notice that this was day eighteen prompt but I had it written out already and I decided to post it since I know I won't be on HTTYD for quite awhile. **

**Sorry.**


	10. Drawing

**Oh look. An update to this. Holy dragons.**

**HTTYD © DreamWorks.**

* * *

Snotlout sighed nervously, foot tapping rapidly as he glanced around, hoping, hoping, hoping for Ruffnut to appear in the Great Hall soon. The sound of the Great Hall's doors caused Snotlout to look up from the special thing he was planning to give to Ruffnut.

His face fell. It was just Fishlegs, most likely here to grab some late night snacks or something. Snotlout sighed exaggeratedly, so much so that Fishlegs leapt in the air with a high pitched scream. Snotlout snickered quietly as he smacked his palm to his forehead in exasperation.

"Don't scare me like that!" Fishlegs snapped as he shakily walked over to Snotlout, an expression of mild anger on his face.

"Then stop being a wimp Fishlegs," Fishlegs growled at this, "and you wonder why Ruffnut only likes me." Fishlegs' face flushed red as he stared daggers into Snotlout, who ignored him entirely.

Fishlegs gave up after a while, knowing that what Snotlout said was true…in sorts… "Well 'night Snotlout. Don't forget that your father wants you to help Stoick tomorrow."

"Ugh… Don't remind me," Snotlout said, a sigh of anger escaping his lips as he thought of how his father had bitched to him over and over again about getting in the good graces of his uncle yada yada yada. It seriously pissed him off sometimes.

Snotlout heard Fishlegs open the Great Hall doors and just as Fishlegs was about to leave him seemed to remember something. "Hey. Snotlout. What's with the drawing?" Fishlegs voice dripped with that same obnoxious, infuriating, curious, know-it-all tone that Snotlout hated, so, so, much.

"None of your business, Fish," Snotlout snapped, sending Fishlegs an icy glare that clearly stated for him to back the hell off. Fishlegs held his hands up in surrender as he backed out the doors of the Great Hall, muttering obscene words.

Snotlout suddenly perked up when he heard Fishlegs's voice squeak up, "Oh… Woops. Sorry Ruffnut! I didn't see you- OW! What was that for!" Snotlout smiled as he heard Ruffnut say something, to quiet for Snotlout to discern, but nonetheless caused him to smile uncontrollably.

There was a little bit more arguing from the entrance of the Great Hall, to which Snotlout just keot smiling about, then finally he heard the door slam shut so hard the table wobbled.

Snotlout moved his drawing to his side, purposely covering it as he .scooted over on the bench for Ruffnut to sit next to him.

As Ruffnut sat next to him she cast him a curious glance. "My brother told me you wanted me to come here. Why?" Ruffnut's eyes flickered over his face, but she seemed to notice nothing suspicious and with a small smile she scooted closer to him, hands reaching for his hair, and slowly, playfully she began braiding his hair.

Snotlout winced as Ruffnut pulled at his hair a little rougher than he thought truly necessary but then again, he never was one to fully enjoy it when Ruffnut would braid his hair. It was so...unviking-like for him, but if it made her happy then whatever.

"Ruff…" Snotlout pleaded as his girlfriend pulled his hair so hard that she drug him backwards into her chest. He looked up into her eyes, those beautiful sky-blue eyes that Snotlout could swear he could stare at forever and lose his soul inside them.

Ruffnut smiled at him mischievously, as she placed a hand on his chin, slowly twisting him to face her and with a smile, one of the kinds that she only ever showed him, she gently kissed him on the mouth.

Snotlout's eyes widened in shock, his body tensing rigidly as he stared at Ruffnut, but slowly, happily he returned the favor to Ruffnut, kissing her slowly, which was very unusual for him to do. After a awhile the two broke apart, Ruffnut with a gleeful smile on her face and Snotlout with an equally shocked expression still clouding his eyes.

"Now, my little munchkin. Why did you call me here?" Ruffnut said, a slightly more serious expression on her face this time.

"Uh… I wanted to give you this," Snotlout said sheepishly as he handed Ruffnut the drawing he had been working on for almost five hours that day.

Ruffnut slowly took it from him, a bewildered expression on her face as she took in the drawing, and all the effort put into it.

"This is… I don't have the words for it, sweetie… It's-" Ruffnut didn't finish her sentence and instead looked down at her boyfriend and swiftly, demandingly, she wrapped him in a hug. Snotlout's body shook from shock as he stared at Ruffnut's arms wrapped around his frame, hugging him so tenderly it sort of actually freaked him out.

"Uhm… Ruff…" Ruffnut unlooped her arms around Snotlout as he watched her nervously. "So you like it?"

Ruffnut scoffed, at which Snotlout's heart fell immediately, "Like it? I love it, babe! I know drawing isn't your strongest suit but that's perfect really!" Snotlout's eyes widened in surprised happiness as Ruffnut picked up his sketch and slowly looked over it again.

"See. Look here Snotty. You put so much detail into Barf. How though? I mean you are so busy these days what with your father's demands and stuff… Where did you ever find time to do this?" Ruffnut said as she gazed at the drawing of her looking into Barf's eyes, both dragon and herself with a happy, soulful look to their eyes.

Snotlout shrugged sheepishly. "I uh… Snuck out whenever I wasn't busy and went to my room to draw that. It took me five hours and I kept screwing up… I'm such an idiot, Ruff. I'm so sorry. I KNOW I messed you up in the picture… I'm not good at drawing, especially not humans."

Ruffnut punched Snotlout in the arm gently, shooting him an exasperated look. "Snotlout stop. I love it. OK? I don't care if it's not perfect, it's amazing either way. You are such a kind, thoughtful person Snotty. I don't care what you say. You don't need to be perfect, you don't need to be chief, or even second in command. I just want this version of you. The happy, adorable, amazingly sweet guy that you are. Gods was I right in picking you Snotty."

Ruffnut brushed Snotlout's hair away from his face as she sighed happily. "You are the best."

Snotlout only smiled, a deep, beautiful smile unlike any he had smiled for years.

"Thank you Ruff… But I think you are the most amazing person out there. No person, no woman ever, could be better than you."

* * *

**I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH I FREAKING NEEDED THIS OH MY GODS.**


	11. Rodeo

**This is modern just for an FYI. And even more FYI all names are the same from Viking canon. It's easier for me to remember that way...**

**HTTYD © DreamWorks**

* * *

"And that's all for our barrel racers today! With Ruffnut leading the pack at 13 seconds and no penalties, she will be a hard time to beat tomorrow! Up next are the bull rides starting with Joe Castle riding Smokey!"

Ruffnut sighed happily as she patted the neck of her Kiger Mustang, Barf, a smug smile on her face.

"We beat them again buddy. You are one awesome horse, Barfy," Ruffnut said as she signaled Barf to head towards his stall with a slight tug on his reins. Barf snorted impatiently as Ruffnut pulled his head away from the grass he had been contentedly chewing, complying to Ruffnut's demands lazily.

As the horse and his rider reached the stable Ruffnut heard a familiar cackle echo through the barn.

"Nice job out there sis. I thought that Bryn was going to beat you but you beat her by a second," Tuffnut said as he walked towards his sister, who had slid of Barf and was slowly untacking him.

"Thanks Tuff. I guess…" Ruffnut said, a hint of bitterness in her voice as she thought about how she had almost lost to her rival all because of that dumb black-haired idiot cheering her on from the stands, even though she definitely didn't like him.

"You must really like him if able to distract my sister of all people." Tuffnut said this with a smug grin.

"Oh shut up! He almost made me lose!" Ruffnut snarled as she socked her brother in the stomach hard enough to force the blond to clutch at his stomach painfully.

"Why would you do that?" Tuffnut gasped painfully, shooting his sister a pointed glare. Ruffnut glanced down at him, the same smug grin her brother had had on his face only a minute before now plastered on her face.

Ruffnut turned away from her brother, bitter annoyance glowing in her eyes as Tuffnut slowly stood up, shooting his sister a glance long enough to see her shoot him another icy glare.

"Oh sis get over it. I mean, you can just beat him up you know," Tuffnut said, a sly grin his face as he picked up a brush and began brushing down Barf's coat. "But we don't want to miss your idiot boyfriend's-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ruffnut snapped, though inwardly she couldn't help admitting she did sometimes like Snotlout, and his obnoxiously annoying

Tuffnut glanced over to his sister's side, a mischievous, knowing grin spreading on his face as he noticed Ruffnut's happy expression. "Come on Ruff. Let's get to the stands before the bull rides start. I want to see people get hurt!"

Ruffnut shot her brother a stony glare as she walked Barf into the pasture, unhooking his lead rope with a quick movement, and with a gentle slap to Barf's side sent him galloping away from her.

"You know I hate you sometimes brother? But I want to see people get hurt too," Ruffnut whispered evilly as she and her brother headed towards the special stands where all participants in the rodeo were allowed to sit.

Ruffnut sat beside her brother, who was casually glancing over at a black-haired girl sitting some rows down in the stands. Ruffnut shot her brother a glance, rolling her eyes exasberdatly as her brother brushed his hands through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down.

"It's not going to work brother," Ruffnut whispered as Tuffnut slowly stood up and headed down towards the girl. What an idiot.

Ruffnut glanced up towards the ring where the first rider was preparing to get on his bull, which was bucking madingley below the rider. "Ugh this is so-"

Ruffnut was cut off when she felt strong arms wrap around her frame, pulling her backwards out of her seat and onto the lap of her boyfriend.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" Snotlout said as he brushed his hands through Ruffnut's hair, much to her annoyance though. "Good job out there Ruff. I wouldn't expect less from my bae though."

Ruffnut groaned in annoyance as she pulled herself off his lab, turning away from Snotlout. "Snotlout, leave me alone! I want to watch-"

Ruffnut was cut off again when Snotlout grabbed her wrist gently and turned her back to him. Snotlout pulled her in gently, kissing her on her lips.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Ruffnut snapped, quiet enough so Tuffnut wouldn't figure out what was going on, shoving Snotlout away from her.

Ruffnut stared in disgust at the lovestruck expression glowing in Snotlout's ice-blue eyes, but slowly it changed as Snotlout lowered his head sadly. "Ruffnut…"Snotlout whispered, a hurt expression replacing the happy, lovesick expression he had had for a few seconds.

Ruffnut opened her mouth to chide Snotlout again but he got up, slowly, a tired expression on his face, and walked down the steps of the grandstands.

Ruffnut stared after him in bewilderment as a flush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. "Damn it…" she whispered as she watched Snotlout head towards the place where most of the bull riders were getting ready for their chance to try to stay on the bull's for eight seconds.

Ruffnut sighed as she walked down to where her brother was flirting with the black-haired women and with a huff, Ruffnut sat next to him.

Three more bull riders came and went, none of which managed to stay one for more than five seconds when Ruffnut heard the announcer call out a name that caused her heart to stutter for a second.

"And now we have Snotlout Jorgenson riding Benevolence!" Mutters emitted from the grandstands as the crowds remembered how no one had ever been able to ride for at least eight seconds on Benevolence due to his unrelentless bucking and twisting, which no one person had ever been able to hold onto.

"Oh Ruff, your boyfriend is so screwed," Tuffnut's voice broke through Ruffnut's worry as he glanced over at his sister with a uncaring look.

"Shut up," Ruffnut hissed as she watched the shoot, where the cowboys were attempting to hold the bull long enough for Snotlout to get a proper seat on the bull's back. Ruffnut's hand unconsciously fell on her brother as she squeezed it tightly, teeth gritted in worry.

The timer blared and instantly there was a blur of movement as the bull jolted from the chute, legs flying in the air wildly.

Time seemed to drag as Ruffnut watched Snotlout grip the bull as it flung it's body back and forth, leaping straight upwards on it's back legs.

The announcer's voice drowned out from Ruffnut's ears as she noticed the bull whack it's head against Snotlout, causing him to loosen his grip on the rope wrapped around the bull's chest.

It was a sudden, so fast that Ruffnut almost missed it, when the bull lowered it's head to the ground and with a huge movement of it's legs the bull rolled over it's back, crushing Snotlout under it as it leapt upwards and fled, still kicking it's back legs in the air.

Fear lanced through Ruffnut's heart as she noticed her boyfriend's body laying in the middle of the arena, unmoving. No! Ruffnut leapt from her seat, running down the stairs of the grandstands two at a time, vaulting over the fence of the arena towards Snotlout.

Ruffnut skidded to a halt beside the black-haired man, who was groaning painfully.

"Don't move Snotty… Please," Ruffnut ran her hands over Snotlout's body, checking for bruises of any sort.

Ruffnut by now had been joined by Snotlout's cousin, Hiccup, who had volunteered to help the emergency doctors on the field for the day, and he gently moved Ruffnut out of the way.

"Ruff…" Snotlout's voice cracked out in a pained wheeze as he glanced her way, and to her happiness she saw an adorable, happy love sick smile curl slowly on his face.

"You're my angel...babe."

Hiccup rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as he glanced towards Ruffnut, who was smiling with one of the goofiest smiles he had seen ever.

_Oh vey,_ Hiccup thought as the rest of the medical team finally came to his side, loading Snotlout into the ambulance carefully.

Ruffnut glanced after the ambulance as she felt Hiccup grab her arm and yank her away, back towards the grandstands, an audible sigh of annoyance escaping from the tall, green eyed man.

A smile spread on Ruffnut's face as she slowly realized what Snotlout had said, and with a happy grin she pulled away from Hiccup and ran towards where her brother was sitting, to unceremoniously gush about being called "angel".

* * *

**Most likely I will write the next one and have it published by tomorrow. If I'm not distracted...**


	12. Note On Chapter 12

**Hey readers! Chapter 12 is actually my M-rated story "Comfort in The Night". Go read that if you haven't already!**


	13. Bitter Confusion

**This was so short. I think because I had no clue what to do with it and I'm still slightly stressed out from writing the smut fic (also it seems like a small smidge of writer's block is coming back). This is when the gang are just after HTTYD2.**

**HTTYD © DreamWorks**

* * *

"You're such an idiot Snotlout. She's not going to be happy when she realizes that you snapped her favorite spear in half."

Snotlout winced painfully as Brynhildur shoot him an icy glare, pointing towards the two spear halves laying on the ground haphazardly.

"What in Thor's name where you thinking? Huh? Now Ruffnut's gonna kill you," Brynhildur snarled, shaking her head disdainfully at the large Viking.

"I- I guess I thought I could help fix it or something," Snotlout said quietly, bending to pick up the two halves of Ruffnut's prized spear he had so carelessly snapped in half. Brynhildur rolled her eyes sarcastically as she watched Snotlout hurriedly cram the broken halves of the weapon into his arms and ran off towards his house.

Bryn snorted as, with a roll of her eyes, she walked away from Snotlout.

_I'm so screwed…_ Snotlout thought as he dropped the spear halves on his table. Snotlout glanced up, looking for an extra spear in the rack of weapons but saw none.

"Oh man…" Snotlout whispered to himself quietly as he cast a quick glance outside his door to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut coming in on their Zippleback. "Must hurry! Must hurry!"

Snotlout shot his gaze to Gobber's forge. It's only a little ways away… But Ruff would see me…

Snotlout gritted his teeth as he headed towards his door, hoping to the gods Ruffnut wouldn't notice him with two halves of her favorite spear. As his hand reached for the door he heard something knock on the door.

Snotlout peeked a glance outside and, to his shock, realized it was Bryn, holding a brand new, delicately carved spear shaft.

Snotlout opened the door swiftly, noticing that Ruffnut had been distracted by Grim and Rose, pulling Bryn inside.

"Thank you," he hissed as he swiftly wrapped the purple hued rope around the shaft, pulling out his knife to cut special patterns that Ruffnut's original spear had on it's handle. Once Snotlout finished he held up the finished spear, which admittedly looked almost like the original and with a small nod to Bryn, he snuck off back towards Ruffnut's house.

As Snotlout left he failed to notice the sad smile cross Bryn's face as he ran towards Ruffnut's house.

Snotlout snuck through Ruffnut's back door, glancing around quickly to make sure Ruffnut wasn't in the house, noticing she wasn't inside Snotlout sighed in relief.

"Thank Thor."

A hand suddenly wrapped around Snotlout's shoulder, forcing a girly scream to explode from Snotlout.

"What the Hel did you do with my spear, Snotlout?" Ruffnut snarled, her voice contorted with blatant anger.

"Um… I accidently broke it, I guess? But I fixed it!" Snotlout said hurriedly handing the fuming blond the new spear with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Ruffnut glanced down at the spear in disgust. "You are such an idiot, Snotlout. That's just some lame ass spear. It's not mine."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at Ruffnut, annoyed that she had to be so stubborn all the time. "Ruffnut I'm sorry. Ok? It was an accident. Seriously. What else do you want me to do? It's just a spear Ruffnut…"

Ruffnut smacked her hand to her forehead as she shook her head slightly.

"That spear was special because my mother always told me that I would only ever get that spear from her when I was able to find somebody who actually loved me for me. Not because I'm just the last female who isn't married on this damn island."

Snotlout stared at Ruffnut in shock, eyes narrowing angrily. "Ruffnut stop. Why do you insist on thinking I only like you because you're the, quote-unquote, "last single women on Berk". I love you for you. Ok? I love you for you! Why must you argue with me all the damn time over this? Would you rather your father send you off to another island? To a man almost twice your age?" Snotlout's eyes were now blazing with fury as his voice raised, shaking with rage.

Ruffnut backed away from Snotlout, shock blazing like fire in her electric eyes. "No..."

Snotlout turned away from her, a disdainful sniff escaping his mouth as he walked away from the blond-haired Viking. Ruffnut stared after Snotlout with a bewildered expression, lips turned downward in confusion.

"Snotlout! Wait-" Ruffnut stopped when she heard the door to her house slam shut, shaking some weapons off the wall.

Ruffnut flopped backwards, groaning maddeningly. _What an idiot I am._

* * *

**This sucked didn't it? Oh and subtle little thing there with Bryn. Tehe.**


	14. Night Flight

**This was a super short thing I posted on Tumblr and since I pretty much am using Challenges as my place for random Rufflout stuff it's going here.**

**HTTYD (c) DreamWorks**

* * *

Ruffnut was never one to appreciate lateness, especially not when it was supposed to be her night. _Where is the idiot anyways? _Ruffnut sighed, stamping her foot softly against the cobblestones.

A sudden cry from a dragon shook her from her thoughts as she glanced up to see Snotlout's Nightmare, Hookfang land beside her, wraps of frost-covered leaves curled around his neck.

"Do you need a lift, beautiful one?"

Ruffnut glanced up, a small smile on her face, as Snotlout leapt down from Hookfang, his clothing and hair unusually kept up. The muscular Viking bowed low, holding his hand out for Ruffnut.

"Yes, please," Ruffnut said, going along with Snotlout's little game by placing her hand on Snotlout's gracefully.

"Thank you, ma'am," Snotlout said as he helped Ruffnut onto Hookfang's neck.

Ruffnut smiled inwardly as Snotlout leapt up behind her, arms looping around her to grasp Hookfang's horns. "You might want to hang on," he advised, pointing towards Hookfang's lower set of horns.

Just as Ruffnut looped her hands onto Hookfang's horns the great wrym took off, wings beating flakes of snow away from the ground.

A smile spread over both Viking's faces as the dragon soared through the night sky slowly, the feeling of the wind brushing through each's hair.

Ruffnut glanced backwards at Snotlout, who had his arms wrapped around Ruffnut with a small smile on his face. Ruffnut grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder eyes shutting as happiness washed over her.

* * *

**Interpret it however you want. A form of sequel to this will be posted later today on here.**


	15. AN

**This was moved to a separate story labeled Mistakes. o there to read the story from now on.**


	16. AN 2

**This was moved to a separate story labeled Mistakes. o there to read the story from now on.**


	17. AN 3

**This was moved to a separate story labeled Mistakes. o there to read the story from now on.**


	18. Using Me

**Yep, an update finally. **

**HTTYD (c) DreamWorks.**

* * *

"How many times will it take for me to say no till you realize you can't date my sister," Tuffnut snapped, brushing Snotlout, who had been following him, away from him. "While you are my friend Snotlout Ruffnut is still my sister. I will not allow you to fuck my sister, let alone touch her in any way, and that is final."

Snotlout shook his head frustratedly, cutting in front of the taller Viking with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Since when did _you _become Ruffnut's father, Tuffnut? Huh? She has the ability to do whatever, and whoever, she wants. Even if it isn't me." Snotlout's voice edged with bitterness as Tuffnut shot him a stony glare, shoving into his shoulder purposefully as he stomped away from him.

Snotlout stuck his tongue out at Tuffnut's retreating back, a blaze of anger, hot like dragon fire, burned through his core. _Why can't Tuffnut realize he's being a _fífl _about this and let Ruffnut be free, _Snotlout wondered as he turned around, heading towards Hookfang's stables. Snotlout walked by fellow Berkians, most of whom were decorating for the annual Snoggletog feast, their laughter and joy an unwelcome irritant to Snotlout. He couldn't fully enjoy a holiday when everywhere he turned reminded him of how empty his family was, seeing as his mother had died when he was merely five years old, and then his vengeful father whose one goal in life seemed to be that of turning his son's life into living hell.

How fun.

Snotlout was just rounding the last house before he got to his, and thus Hookfang, when he heard voices arguing heatedly. Stopping in his tracks Snotlout slunk against the wall of the house, stepping as quietly as he could till he could see who was arguing. Snotlout stopped, shocked to see it was Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing, Ruffnut's anger clearly visible in the hostile stance her body language was exuding.

"I don't need you to protect me brother. Really. I'm twenty-three years old, I most definitely don't need some annoying babysitter watching my every move," Ruffnut snarled, her electric blue eyes blazing with frost. "You treat me like a _dunga _when it comes to making my own decisions. Yet I am not."

"But Ruffnut it's my sworn duty to protect you, especially from men. What if they try to hurt you? Ot worse?" Tuffnut said, pulling his sister's arm closer to him. "I can't let anyone hurt you. Ever."

Ruffnut stepped backwards, yanking her arm out of Tuffnut's grasp forcefully. "SO that's your excuse? That you think I'm weak enough to let some _man _take advantage of me? I am not Tuffnut, and I'm not going to let you chase away my friends for the sake of 'protecting me'. I don't want any of your patronizing excuses anymore." With these words Ruffnut hipped around stomping away from her brother and inadvertently towards Snotlout.

"Thor damn it," Snotlout hissed as he tried to hide, not wanting to run across Ruffnut in one of her infamously bad moods. Snotlout pressed his back against the house, holding his breath as Ruffnut stomped right by him, Snotlout sighed quietly until he realized Ruffnut was standing right in front t of him.

"Er, hi?" Snotlout greeted nervously, waiting for any sign of Ruffnut going to blow her too and yell, at him but she didn't . Instead she grasped his arm and yanked him towards her, dragging him into the bright sunlight. She turned her head towards her brother, a wicked smile on her face as she pulled Snotlout against her chest.

Snotlout could feel a flush of embarrassment burn through his body, at the same time as confused elation filled his mind. Ruffnut was touching him, and not a touch out of a wssn very towards him, so he was happy.

"OI _dunga_! Look what I'm going to do!" Ruffnut snarled to her brother, who seemed to understand what was going to happen for he screeched inaudibly and leapt towards Ruffnut and Snotlout. Before he could reach either though Ruffnut pulled Snotlout to her and whispered, "Kiss me _fífl_. Now."

"What?!" Snotlout squeaked, the shock and resize tin of what Ruffnut was asking stunning him senseless. _Did she seriously just ask me to _kiss _her? I'm not dreaming right? _Ruffnut rolled her eyes at Snotlout's hesitation, surprising him as she placed her lips on his, the flush of heat rising almost unbearably in Snotlout. Snotlout wrapped his arms around Ruffnut's back, holding on to her in case she tried to bolt. Tuffnut could be heard gasping and choking beside them, though both Snotlout and Ruffnut ignored him.

After what seemed like forever Ruffnut pulled away from Snotlout, her eyes crinkled sith surprised joy and a small smile creasing her mouth upwards. Snotlout smiled back, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as Ruffnut turned away from him slightly, glaring at her brother smugly.

"What was that Ruffnut? What. Was. That," Tuffnut's voice rose in pitch as he walked up to his sister, both twins glaring at each other evenly.

"Oh I just wanted to piss you off, and I knew kissing _him_ would really anger you," Ruffnut said smoothly, wrapping her arm around Snotlout's shoulder exaggeratedly. Snotlout looked towards Ruffnut, pain burning through his chest as he realized he had been used. Ruffnut didn't share the same feelings he had for her, she never had, and the fact that Ruffnut had used him again hurt. Knowing this Snotlout threw Ruffnut's arm off him, whipping around and stomping away from her.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stopped arguing as Snotlout walked away from them, his back straight and tense with anger.

"Snotlout! Wait! Snotlout!" Ruffnut yelled, bolting away from her brother as she bounded up to Snotlout, skidding in front of him with hands held out to stop him.

"What's wrong Snotlout?" Ruffnut's voice was edged with confusion as she grasped Snotlout's shoulders, halting him from advancing past her.

Snotlout glanced away from her, not wanting for explain his feelings of hurt to Ruffnut. _Not that she would care. _"Oh I don't know Ruffnut, maybe I'm _tired _of being used by you to get back at your brother."

Ruffnut opened her mouth to retort but Snotlout stormed away before she could, glancing backwards with a vicious glare towards Ruffnut.

"I know you don't care Ruffnut. I know. So leave me the fuck alone and go use someone else, like It since I know you like _him_." Ruffnut shook her head confusedly, watching as the short Viking stormed away from her.

Tuffnut turned his head slowly to his sister, mouth curled upwards in a disgusted smile. "Nice going sis."

Ruffnut shot him a look, her eyes daring her brother to even say anything more as she growld in frustration.

Tuffnut rubbed his hands together, turning away from his sister with exaggerated steps, tilting his head back in Ruffnut's direction. Ruffnut watched him, flinching slightly when he gave her two thumbs up, blue eyes glittering with unperturbed sarcasm.

* * *

**Don't be angry but I've been feeling really down recently and so I guess this came from that...**

*****_**fífl **_**(FEEF-uhl) means fool**

*****_**dunga **_**(DOON-gah) means useless fellow**


	19. Bath Night

**I have no idea… I was bored**

**As always HTTYD © DreamWorks**

* * *

"Ruff, please. _Stop_," Snotlout whined as the lanky blond Viking pulled on his hair, dunking him further into the cold tub of water. "You know I hate baths! And you're getting my clothes wet!"

Ruffnut ignored Snotlout, purposefully shoving Snotlout under the water with a smug smile. Snotlout thrashed at her arms, desperately trying to yank them off his head so he could get air but she instead pressed harder, forcing the raven haired man to swallow a mouthful of the soapy water. Snotlout gagged, thrashing at Ruffnut, who pulled him up all the while laughing hysterically at him.

"What the Hel Ruffnut? That's not cool!" Snotlout snarled, shoving at the blond Viking, who dodged nimbly from him.

"Oh come on Snotlout, stop bein' a baby. My brother's tougher than you!" Ruffnut scoffed, shoving Snotlout backwards into the tub of water with a sly grin on her face. Snotlout sent Ruffnut an icy-glare as he flicked water off his face, gagging slightly at the smell of soaproot and chamomile. The stout Viking turned his head, picking at his damp bear-fur cap frustratedly as Ruffnut continued snickering at him.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? And you are getting my floors wet!"

"No! You stink! I can't stand being anywhere near you Snotlout, seriously," Ruffnut hissed, pushing Snotlout under the water again as he attempted to climb out of the wash tub. Snotlout spluttered in shock, his mouth curling downwards into a pout as he looked away from Ruffnut.

"Would you _please _stop doing that?" Snotlout said grumpily to Ruffnut, ducking slightly as she reached for his hair again, this time with an edged comb in her hands. "No please! For Thor's sake women, leave me alone!"

Ruffnut gritted her teeth as she swiped the comb towards Snotlout, who twisted away from her again, though she still was able to drag it through his thick hair.

"Ow! Hey! Ow!" Snotlout squeaked angrily, wincing as Ruffnut pushed his head under water once again. Ruffnut bent down to Snotlout's eye level as she yanked him out of the water, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

Snotlout attempted to wriggle out of her grasp but she held him tighter, all the while laughing as his face fell into a frustrated pout. "Oh stop pouting you idiot, it's funny."

"No it's not," Snotlout snapped, twisting out of Ruffnut's grasp as she continued snickering at him. Snotlout looked at his drenched clothing, poking listlessly at his now very heavy bearskin cape. "Look what you did! And it's cold!"

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow sarcastically, poking Snotlout in the chest as she leaned down to his eye level. Snotlout stepped back slightly at Ruffnut's closeness, but she moved with him, wrapping her hand around his arm. Ruffnut's hands slipped under Snotlout's cape, the cold chill of his skin causing her to shiver slightly.

"If you are cold Snotlout then I could warm you up," Ruffnut's voice dipped seductively, pushing the shorter Viking against the wood walls of his house. Snotlout's whole body stiffened as the blond female began pulling the wet clothing of his chest, an infectious smile on her face.

"Snotlout? Son? The chief needs you in the Great Hall with your lizard," Spitelout's voice interrupted the younger Vikings, Snotlout quickly shoving Ruffnut behind the wash basin as he wiggled his still soaking shirt and caep back on.

"Yeah, yeah Dad! Be there in a bit!" Snotlout yelled, Ruffnut glancing at the door of his house nervously.

Spitelout grunted in recognition of his son's words, then soon the sound of his retreating footsteps faded away. Snotlout turned to Ruffnut, who held the same shocked, and relieved, expression on her face as he did.

Ruffnut stood up, flicking her head nonchalantly as she walked out the door, stopping just before as she looked in, "Tonight Snotlout. And make sure your father doesn't interrupt again."

Snotlout nodded in acknowledgment, waiting till Ruffnut walked away to groan angrily. _Damn it Hiccup._

* * *

**Ahha poor idiots. Then again that would be awkward for Spitelout to walk in on Ruffnut and Snotlout, might even give the old idiot a heart attack. :P**


	20. Convincing

**Welll then. A new chapter by me. Sur-freaking-prise. (Well I'm surprised at least).**

**HTTYD (C) DreamWorks**

* * *

"I, the almighty and great- No, no no. That doesn't sound right. Let's try again. Oh Ruffnut, the most beautiful, glorious, explosive- Wait… Explosive? No, no, no! Hookfang? What do you think?"

The dark-haired man asked, turning to the large ruddy colored dragon laying on the stone floor of the wooden house. The dragon lifted an eyelid, snorting out a mist of steam from his nostrils in an obvious show of disinterest.

"Great, thanks for the advice Hookfang," Snotlout snapped sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turned away from Hookfang, who cracked a small smile as his rider's back turned towards him again. "Hmph. Maybe she likes more subtlety. Yes, definitely. No. No. Wait. Ruffnut liked that _obnoxious _\- must think he's better than me, with the former Chief's dragon and all, not that he is - Eret. What did Eret have that I didn't?" Snotlout raised a hand to his chin, pondering thoughtfully as he paced back and forth in the tight space of the room. Hookfang opened an eye, watching as Snotlout's pacing grew faster and faster, his brow furrowing more and more as his teeth clenched tighter.

"Ahha!" Snotlout exclaimed suddenly, turning back to his dragon, eyes gleaming. "She must have liked him because of his looks. Not that he remotely looks better than me, 'cause he doesn't, but who knows Hookfang, women _are _weird." Hookfang replied with an annoyed sigh, mouth opening in a wide yawn as he turned away from Snotlout, tail whacking Snotlout on the helmet with his tail as he walked out of house. Snotlout glared after Hookfang, frowning in confusion as the dragon took off, wings beating a swirl of dust into the house through the open door.

"Oh thanks Hookfang. Real helpful. _Blasted dragon_," Snotlout hissed moodily. "I didn't need his opinion anyway."

Snotlout continued pacing, his frowning deepening into an enraged growl, memories of Ruffnut's infatuation with Eret racing through his mind."Eret. Eret. Eret, oh do I hate you, you and your obnoxious Ruffnut stealing skills. Mister 'Oh look at me, I'm a perfect little dragon trapper, I'm so hot, I get all the girls!'" Snotlout mimicked, gagging slightly at the thought of the former dragon trapper.

_Maybe I can try to convince the twins to go mess around like we used to... _Snotlout paused, sitting down slowly in a chair, a trace of sadness coursing through him as memories of the days when Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would prank Berkians endlessly, including the not so silent Silent Sven.

"Those were the days, weren't they. Now I'm stuck having to deal with every Vikings problems when Hiccup goes flying. Just great. I really do not want to deal with Gerta's new complaint of the day or Gobber poisoning someone with Gothi's medicine. _Again_. I'd hate to be Hiccup," Snotlout quipped, his mood dampening quickly with a angry curling of his lip as the sound of his fellow villagers slowly waking and moving about with their day.

"Guess I should find Hookfang. I need some away time before the business of day unfolds. Wooing Ruffnut can wait. For now at least."

Snotlout stood from the chair, rolling his shoulders till a small popping sound and a shot of small pin raced up his shouldr. Wincing, Snotlout rubbed at his shoulders, mind wandering absently, distracting from the idea of his daily Acting Chief duties would call for today. The sudden squeak of the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned quickly, surprise glossing through his body at the sight of Ruffnut, Hookfang nudging her in slowly.

"Oh hey Ruffnut. How's life? I hope it's swell,mine isn't to great right now. And man are you beautiful today, most definitely. Yep. Stunning, deadly, enticing, dangerous-"

"Shut up," Ruffnut interrupted, Snotlout quickly listening to her as he clumped his mouth shut with an audible _snap_. Ruffnut nodded, pleased at the silence now encasing the room. "Your dragon brought me here. I don't know why but I do know one thing," with those words Ruffnut walked up to Snotlout, he eyes glinting mischievously.

Snotlout backed away from her slowly, eyes upping to Hookfang then Ruffnut, who was closing in at an uncomfortably pace. "Is something wrong Ruffnut?" Snotlout asked nervously,just as the lanky blonde leaned into his chest, eyes fluttering slightly.

"Oh yes. Everything is perfect," Ruffnut whispered roughly, hands grasping onto Snotlout's muscular arms, Lloyd the while a strange look creeping along her face.

Snotlout opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as Ruffnut pled her lips on his, shocking Snotlout's body into locking up. Snotlout's brain seemed unable to grasp what was going on, and just as he seems to start to give back the kiss Ruffnut pulled away. Snotlout stared confusedly as Ruffnut smiled cheekily and bounded out the door, cackling wildly.

"I won the Thorston challenge, I won, I won, I won!"

Snotlout continued to stare after Ruffnut when a lower voice hissed from behind him.

"As dang. I didn't think she'd do it. I am so screwed. Thanks a lot Snotlout." Tuffnut waked out from the shadows, eliciting a sharp squeak from Snotlout, who was still stunned. "Hopefully I don't have to wear her clothing again. Ugh. That was horrible. It smelled like girl."

Snotlout continued to stare as Tuffnut picked up an old biscuit discarded on a small table, biting into it as he strolled away. Just as the male blonde walked out the door he yelled back to Snotlout, "And don't worry I heard everything. _Everything_."

It took all Snotlout had to not collapse to the floor promptly, all the while Hookfang chortled away.


End file.
